Episode 3 (Join the Guard of El)
<< Episode 2 Episode 4 >> Episode N°3 – Integrate the Guard of El You can finally join one of the guards of El. Which guard will you join? Summary After somehow convincing Miiko to let her stay out of the cell, Guardian is told she much join a guard, Kero assures her that there is a test to make sure she gets into one that suits her. First though, she asks him to explain about that guards a bit more. Maana, as she learned, was essential for life there, it was just as important as having air to breathe. The giant crystal produced the Maana, though it used to be far larger, pieces of the crystal got stolen. The job of the guards were now to find all the crystal pieces scattered throughout the world as well as keep the inhabitants of Eldarya safe and managed. The loss of much of the crystal made many of them weakened, mad, or aggressive. All the guard could really do is search for the crystal shards and making sure everything doesn't fall apart. After she has taken the test and learns of her new guard, Kero informs her she must have a companion. Curious, Guardian questions on what that is and learns that they are creatures that live in Eldarya that can be tamed and be companions, hence the name. He remembers that the companion test was left in his room, so the two heard to the Hall of Guards where he leaves her alone for a moment to go get it where she runs into one of the boys. Once the test is over, Kero hands her the egg of her first companion along with an incubator to hatch it. After she hatches the egg, he explains how to feed it and send it to explore. Excited about her new guard and companion, she eagerly goes to tell the three guard leaders which one she got into. Hardly any time later, she runs into Kero talking to a little boy who is crying about losing his companion. Sympathetic, she offers to help find it. Once she and the boy she ran into earlier make their way outside of the gates, they find the place Kero told her to look. Finding nothing there, she goes back to the village refuge and meets with him once again. Neither had any luck, Mery heard their conversion and burst into tears with the thought that he had permanently lost his friend. In an attempt to sooth him, Kero suggested they get him a new friend that would be almost exactly like his old one. Once this proposal is accepted, he asks Guardian to go out to find Mery a new Crylasm. After she catches one, she gives to to Mery and tells him what it's supposed to eat--Eskimo Pies, not bread. Overjoyed, Mery offers a blue crystal shard to Guardian as a thank you, saying he found it while searching for his friend and she should give it to the other members of the guard since he thought they were looking for something like that. Returning to the building, she runs into the boy from earlier again and must decided whether to show him the crystal shard or not. (end of episode) Illustrations Db1276d03b5b299b6562f8b523ac0acc.png Episode Guide Episode Guide ((Coming Soon)) Love-o-Meter Guide Love-o-Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the character. + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the character. - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the character. = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- Choice *A. (Escape as quickly as possible.) (Valkyon intercepts) *B. (Wait for Kero to come back.) (Ezarel intercepts) *C. (Pace around.) (Nevra intercepts) Choice *A. (Show him the crystal piece.) (Probably the better choice) *B. (Hide the piece of crystal.) Category:Index Category:Episode List Category:Episode